


Break it off

by kingster



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingster/pseuds/kingster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax sees something he doesn't want to see. Spoilers up to S04E07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break it off

At first I was thankful that Chibs volunteered to look after Juice. I felt something was off with him but didn't have the time to worry about it with everything else going on, so when Chibs said he'd keep an eye on him it was weight off my back. But now the bruise on Juice's neck is almost gone and he looks better, but my gut tells me something's still not right. Chibs' still hovering around him, more than he ever did before all this started, and Juice... I don't know, he just weird. Unfocused. Younger, almost. And the way they look at each other, like there's no one else, it's gonna get them both in trouble.

I grab Chibs in the clubhouse when Juice's off doing something with Bobby and he follows me into a room. He sends me an apprehensive look when I tell him to close the door.

"What's going on, Jackie?" he asks and shuts the door behind him.

"That thing with Juice-"

"You don't have to worry about Juice," he breaks in, "he's fine. I'm watching out for him."

I  take a deep breath and clear my throat. This is really not a talk I wanna have. Shit.

"That thing with _you and Juice,_ " I start.

"What thing?" he says, no changes in his eyes or voice. What if I'm wrong? And fuck, what if I'm right. Even worse.

"Look, man... I...This is none of my business. But if the others find out - and they will eventually - I dunno what they'll do to you."

Nothing. Just a focused stare. Slightly confused, even.

"I don't know where you're at with this, boy."

I look away for a second, brush my hand through my hair uncomfortably. "Aww man, don't make me do this. I don't wanna be involved in this. Look, I'm not judging you, I just wanna let you know that you're too fucking obvious and you need to break it off."

"You need to tell me what you're talking about," he says and takes a two steps towards me.

I plead without saying anything. _I'm just trying to give you a heads up, man._

He shrugs. "Can't defend myself if I don't know what you're accusing me for." Finally there's something in his voice, something different.  

"Look," I start quietly, "I don't really know what's going on. I just know that not long ago Juice tried to jump from a tree with a chain around his neck and you were there for him, and now it's like you're joined at the hip and you look at each other like newlyweds."

"Are you bitching at me for caring too much about a brother!?" he spits.

"No," I say as calmly as my patience allows, "I'm bitching at you for _fucking a brother_ and not being able to hide it."

I don't worry or resist when he reaches out one hand and grabs a fistful of my black hoodie, pulls me a little closer. I just feel bad for him, he looks tired. I put one hand on his arm, more as support than to actually prevent him for doing anything.

"And I know it's easier for me to see it cause I know what he's been through, but eventually the others are gonna catch up and kick you both out. Or worse. I don't want that for any of you." I pat the leathery arm he's got me locked with. "Come on, Chibs. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just break it off it before anybody finds out, okay?"

The crease between his eyes deepens.

"Would you break it off with Tara?" he asks.

I'm both struck and offended by the comparison.  

"I..."

"Would you!?" he yells and tightens the grip around my sweater. His breath is too close.

"No! I wouldn't. But how can you-"

"DON'T." He pushes me back, hard, before he before he walks over to the table, his palms flat on the surface. "Don't think you own the right to love someone."

I decide to shut up. The idea that the two of them are having a relationship that Chibs wanna compare to what me and Tara have, is really weirding me out. Fucking, yeah, I can see that: wanting to try something else. At some level, at least. And the whole Juice needing someone to look after him once in a while, someone Juice can look up to and have as a mentor, I can see that too. But everything else? No way.

And as we stand there, him leaning over the table, back against me, someone knocks the door. YEAH, we say in unison and Juice opens the door. He tilts his head a little and looks over at Chibs, then me.

"Hey. Uh, you guys alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," we both mumble.

Juice clearly doesn't believe us, but I nod reassuringly to him. He nods in return, still not convinced, though, and points out to the parking-lot.

"Bobby wanted to talk to you, Jax."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right out."

"Okay," he says and I can see him thinking about asking what's really up, then deciding to let it go. He leaves the door open.

I can hear Chibs let out a sigh as he turns and looks at me.

"He's so care-free now," he says. "I can't-"

He blinks a few times, and his dark eyes grow soft. I've never seen him cry and I'm pretty sure I'm never going to either. I walk over and hug him. His arms are tight around me.

"I'm sorry, man," I whisper into his jacket, "but you know what you have to do."

I don't look back as I walk out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say it's an alternative universe, but... well, Juice didn't exactly spend the rest of season 4 happy.


End file.
